powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Design Construction
The power to create one's own totality and exhaustively plan and manipulate every event deterministically. Sub-power of Omnipotence. The rational explanation for Omniscience. Opposite to Abolishment. Also Called *Absolute Determination *Continuity Manipulation *Divine Law/Providence *Grand Order Construction *Supreme Architecture *The Idea of Fate/Destiny *''The Plan'' *Totality Construction Capabilities The user of this ability has meticulously constructed every life, death, event, creation, destruction, action, and reaction from the beginning of continuity/totality until the end of everything known, unknown, imagined, or forgotten. The user has mechanistically determined everything on a supreme level. There is absolutely nothing that has happened or will happen that has not been planned by the user of this power. In other words, the being that uses this power does not surmise, predict, or “know” every event instinctively, but the user of this ability knows them because he/she is the one that has exhaustively determined them. The nature of this ability is not just to create and shape existence on a supreme level; it is to put it all together in a way that makes sense. The user of this ability knows how each individual life began, how it was lived, and how it will inevitably end—from the smallest single cell organism to the most complex cosmic being, the user has planned and determined them all. They know everything from the number of apples within a tree to the number of photons that escape every star. Again, they know these things not because of the fact that they are inherently granted omniscience by some series of events, but rather because they planned and set all of these events into motion-- making this power somewhat of a "proto-omniscience" through omni-creation. Meaning, that this power is a rational version of omniscience, as well as the fully functional version of causality manipulation. This power is what supreme beings use to write a consistent story for their reality. Applications (Advanced) Personal Abilities: * Absolute Existence ** Complete Arsenal *** Ultipotence * Alpha Reality * Apocalyptic Force Manipulation * Aspect Manipulation * Authority Manipulation * Author Authority ** Life Story Manipulation * Beginning Dominance * Boundary Manipulation * Concept Manipulation * Conclusion Dominance * Existential Perfection * History Recording * Inevitable Event Creation * Life Sequence Manipulation * Meta Fate Manipulation * Meta Power Manipulation * Nonexistence * Omni-Creator * Omniarch * Omnilock * Omnipresence * Omni-Physics Manipulation * Omniscience * Omniverse Manipulation * Primordial Force Manipulation * Purpose Perception * Singularity * Solipsistic Manipulation * Structure Manipulation * System Manipulation * Time Frame Creation * Totality Manipulation * Unimind * Unity Applications (Essential) Basic Applications: * Absolute Force Manipulation * Absolute Manipulation * Absolute Will * Almighty Law Creation * Absolute Life Manipulation * Causality Manipulation * Creation * Death Manipulation * Destruction * Interaction Manipulation * Meta Ability Creation * Meta-Existence * Meta Teleportation * Metaphysics Manipulation * Multiversal Manipulation * Omni-Perception * Omnificence * Omnilock * Pataphysics Manipulation * Population Control * Power Immunity * Reality Restoration * Subordination Manipulation * Superpower Manipulation * System Creation * Total Event Collapse * Truth Manipulation * Universal Irreversibility Techniques *Stage Manipulation Associations *Monotheistic Deity Physiology *Omnipotence *Omni-Reality Creation *Physical Law Immunity Limitations *Users of Conceptual Transcendence, Cosmic Otherness and Omnilock are immune. Known Users * Shakti and Shiva (Charmed) * Shinryu (Dissidia: Final Fantasy) * The Storyteller (Grimms Notes) * Brahman (Hinduism) * God/Yahweh/Allah (Abrahamic Religions) via Divine Providence * Soa (Legend of Dragoon) * Mokona (Magic Knight Rayearth); as the Creator * First Firmament (Marvel Comics) * Taiji (Super Robot Wars) * Lorelei (Tales of the Abyss); via the Score * The Chairman (The Adjustment Bureau); via The Plan Gallery Mokona Grand Design.jpg|As the Creator, Mokona (Magic Knight Rayearth) made the Grand Design that defines the various worlds and realities in the multiverse he created, especially the worlds and realms of Cephiro and Earth. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Omni Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Omni Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Rare power